falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Young Hearts
Young Hearts é uma quest secundária em Fallout: New Vegas. Passo a passo rápido Passo a passo detalhado Para começar a quest o Courier deve falar com Jack e passar por um check de nível 35 de Speech. A quest também pode ser iniciada com os perks Confirmed Bachelor ou Black Widow. Jack revela que está apaixonado por Janet, uma funcionária da Crimson Caravan que ele nunca conheceu. O Courier concorda em falar com Janet na Crimson Caravan Company, que fica ao leste dos dois portões da Freeside. Ao falar com ela, ela revela que já viu Jack à distância e que está interessada nele. Se você possuir o perk Black Widow haverá uma opção para deixa-lá com ciúmes e querer ir correndo até ele. Entretanto, ele não pode entrar no território dos Boomers sem chamar a atenção dos mísseis e bombas. O perk Lady Killer faz ela admitir que está morrendo de vontade de conhecer Jack. O jogador pode dizer a ela que irá pedir permissão à Pearl, ou... FALHANDO A QUEST: O jogador pode mentir para ela passando por um check de Speech de nível 55, dizendo a ela que ela é esperada, e que é segurado se aproximar da Nellis Air Force Base. Fazer isso irá falhar a quest, e o jogador irá ganhar Karma negativo. Isso irá resultar na morte de Janet quando ela tentar se aproximar da Nellis AFB. Se você estiver próximo da Nellis enquanto Janet estiver tentando se aproximar da base, você poderá ouvir os Boomers atirando nela. Eles só irão parar quando ela estiver morta. Na Nellis AFB, convença Pearl a permitir Janet entrar na Nellis. Um check de Speech de nível 50 garante à Janet "um passe livre para entrar". Se você não possuir nível de habilidade em Speech suficiente, deverá completar a quest Ant Misbehavin' primeiro para convencer Pearl. Retorne a Jack no hangar. Ele irá lhe dar o Janet's Boomer outfit (um item de quest sem peso) e pedirá para entregá-lo a ela. Retorne para a Crimson Caravan e dê o Boomer outfit à Janet. Mais uma vez, o jogador pode mentir para Janet com um check de Speech de nível 50 e dizer a ela que ela pode entrar com segurança sem o macacão, resultando em sua morte, fracasso da quest, e perda de Karma. Janet irá então lhe pedir para falar com a chefe dela, Alice McLafferty, sobre liberar Janet de seu contrato de trabalho. Alice concorda em deixar Janet ir, mas ela perde seu salário como penalidade por quebrar o contrato. Com 65 de Barter ou 75 de Speech, o jogador pode convencer Alice a pagar o que deve à Janet. Se o Barter ou Speech forem de nível insuficientes, ela ainda poderá aceitar o acordo e Janet estará livre, sem o pagamento. Retorne à Janet para dar a ela as boas notícias; ela imediatamente sairá como uma flecha em direção à Nellis AFB, onde o Courier precisa encontrá-la. Se o jogador matou Alice anteriormente durante a quest Heartache by the Number, Janet irá comentar que sua ex-empregadora faleceu, desde modo invalidando seu contrato, e seguirá direto para a Nellis AFB. Assim que Janet possuir o Boomer outfit que o Courier deu para ela, tudo que precisará ser feito é encontrá-la na Nellis. Após alguns fast-travels e/ou esperar algumas horas, Janet passará correndo pelo portão de entrada da Nellis AFB. Fale com ela no portão ou no hangar, e então fale com Jack para concluir a quest. A recompensa é 300 XP. Estágios da quest Anotações * Se o Courier tem uma boa reputação com a Crimson Caravan Company, mas eles estejam todos hostis por alguma razão (o jogador foi pego roubando, etc.), tente esperar por 3+ dias em uma área que seja bastante longe. * Se a reputação do Courier com a NCR for Vilified (que também afeta a Crimson Caravan Company), todos na área se tornarão hostis, impedindo-o de falar com Janet. * Se o Courier é Vilified pela Caesar's Legion, é possível que um Legionary assassin mate Janet, causando o fracasso da quest. * Jack e Janet pode ser uma referência a Jack Tripper e Janet Wood do programa de TV Three's Company. Bugs * Algumas vezes, ao falar com Janet, o jogo congela. * Se você aceitar essa quest mas não trabalhar nela, mas enquanto isso completar a quest Volare!, e falar com Janet por essa quest, é possível que ao retornar para a Nellis não seja possível falar com Jack, mas o marcador da quest esteja apontando para o hangar com o novo bombardeiro B-29. Na verdade Jack está 'preso' no antigo hangar com os pedaços quebradas do B-29, e só pode ser encontrado usando o comando no console. Após ir até ele, o jogador pode segui-lo do lado de fora do hangar. Ele irá então reentrar no novo hangar. * Se essa quest for aceita e você continuar com outras missões dos Boomers, mas não seguir essa quest não marcada, Janet não irá aparecer. Jack nem McLafferty irão ter diálogos em relação à quest. A quest irá aparecer fechada mas não checada no menu do Pip Boy. Isso é a partir do último patch 12-10. * Algumas vezes, após iniciar essa quest e usar o fast travel para fora da Nellis AFB, Jack (e Loyal) irão desaparecer completamente e o jogador não poderá completar a quest sem usar os comandos do console. Tente para mover-se para a localização de Jack, que "respawna" ele e Loyal. * Após falar com Alice sobre liberar Janet do contrato, Janet começará a correr em direção à Nellis AFB, onde a quest o direciona para falar com Jack novamente. Se você viajar rapidamente para a Nellis AFB para falar com Jack, ele não estará lá. Ou se você esperar por Janet para chegar a Jack após o fast travel, ela não estará no hangar. Cheque a quest e você verá a localização; o marcador estará ao sudeste ou noroeste da HELIOS One. Parece que eles foram teleportados para uma coordenada baseada em um algoritmo de movimento. Siga para essa área, e o Courier encontrará Jack e Janet conversando. O jogador pode falar com Jack e completar a quest, apesar de eles não estarem na base. Esteja preparado para defender Jack de quaisquer hostilidades próximas, as quais ele irá atacar ou fugir delas. Em ambos os casos o jogador não poderá falar com ele para finalizar a quest, ou se ele morrer, o jogador não poderá finalizar a quest. Após completar a quest, eles irão começar a caminhar em direção à Nellis AFB ou ficarão presos em um cacto, mas não se sabe se eles sobrevivem ao trajeto. * Após falar com Alice sobre liberar Janet do contrato, Janet começará a correr em direção à Nellis AFB, onde a quest o direciona para falar com Jack novamente. Se você viajar rapidamente para a Nellis AFB para falar com Jack, ele não estará lá. Ao invés disso, ele e Janet irão mover-se para uma colina próxima à Black Mountain e HELIOS One. A colina que eles ficam é fora do alcance do jogador, e não será possível completar a quest sem o uso de comandos do console. Ainda será possível finalizar a quest atirando neles à distância, mas será impossível completar com sucesso. * Se as situações acima acontecerem, eles estarão inacessíveis. Eles estão próximos às antenas parabólicas e usando o comando no console será possível chegar a eles e completar a quest. * Algumas vezes, após dar o Boomer outfit para Janet, e ela começar a correr em direção à Nellis, se você usar o fast travel para a Nellis AFB, o Courier irá chegar antes de Janet, e Janet irá morrer antes de alcançar o Courier. Acontece que Janet encontra um glitch físico ao correr através de um prédio destruído e ela é lançada para o céu, e então morre ao aterrizar. Isso pode ser evitado ficando de pé no local que causa o glitch em Janet, forçando-a a mover-se em volta do jogador. * Se o jogador tiver obtido Cass como companion, e tenha feito a quest de Cass, Heartache by the Number pelo modo difícil (matando Van Graff e McLafferty), Jack pode não estar na Nellis. * Algumas vezes, o Boomer outfit não é adicionado ao inventário. Isso completa os requerimentos da quest de Jack, entretanto, deixa apenas duas opções: mentir (Karma negativo) ou encerrar a conversa. Isso pode ser concertado no console digitando . * Se você usar o fast travel após falar com Alice McLafferty sobre o contrato, Janet ficará presa pairando sobre a estrada de ferro do lado de fora da Nellis. Ela reconhece o jogador, entretanto, o mesmo não pode conversar com ela. Isso pode ser concertado viajando rapidamente novamente para o Nellis hangars (ponto no qual, a parte da quest em relação a encontrá-la será completa. O Courier pode então falar com Jack nos hangares e completar a quest com sucesso). Ou salve e reinicie o jogo, e então, após o reloading, Janet estará com Jack. en:Young Hearts de:Junge Herzen es:Corazones Jóvenes pl:Młode serca ru:Юные сердца Categoria:Quests secundárias do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Quests dos Boomers